


Don't Cry

by Shinzu



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinzu/pseuds/Shinzu
Summary: Corvo and Emily after she's finally retrieved from the Golden Cat.





	Don't Cry

He knew he couldn't cry. Not yet, at least, no matter how frustrated and exhausted he was. Every time he felt like he couldn't keep going he reminded himself that he had to get Emily back. If it was selfish, sure. Corvo didn't particularly care; Emily was more or less the last family he had, and in many fleeting moments he cared more about that than getting the ten year old back on the throne. She was young, she couldn't possibly take it over _yet_, at least not all the responsibilities. 

When Corvo finally found Emily he still didn't cry. They were in the Golden Cat, surrounded by guards, more than typical with two nobles around. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to to finish the job. He didn't want to leave her at the door, but he knew she was crafty. She had made it six months just fine so far. He still couldn't help but worry. 

The whole ride back, Corvo had to keep shushing her until her voice was barely a whisper so that no one would notice they were there. Emily spoke quietly about all the things she saw, heard, and drew, though Corvo bit his tongue when she mentioned stuff a ten year old shouldn't know. He had to change the subject, telling her that Wallace and Lydia would cook her anything she wanted when they got back to the pub. 

Corvo didn't want to sleep that night. He was tired, but his mind was racing. He wanted to see Emily. Preferred to have Emily with him, physically, in his room, but he silently agreed that it would be better to keep her at the tower room. Some good servants were caring for her at least. It didn't stop his worry. 

Soft footsteps came toward his room and he halfheartedly grabbed the sword beside him. It didn't sound like anyone he knew, but he'd only been at the pub for a few days at most. They were light and he let out a breath when a familiar face peered around the corner. 

"Hi Corvo!" Emily whispered, sneaking closer. 

"Didn't I teach you how to be quieter? I'm pretty sure I did." Corvo sat up, raising an eyebrow. He patted the bed beside him. 

Emily crawled up, pulling her knees to her chest. "You did. But it's almost been six months and I thought you'd be dead by now." She leaned against him, smiling when he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm glad the masked man is you."

Corvo rubbed her shoulder. "What, didn't think I'd actually come find you?" She was a bit thinner than he remembered, possibly having been fed just enough to by. Or maybe it was something else. He wasn't going to question her just yet and leaned back, tilting his head back against the wall. "I would do anything to find you."

"You did!" Emily flopped against him. She smooshed her face against his chest and didn't let go of his shirt. "Do I have to study? Can't we just go home?" Her eyes were big and sad. 

For a moment Corvo almost considered it. When he glanced at the mark however he could only sigh and pull Emily closer to him. "I wish it were that simple. I have to do a few more things and maybe everything will be right again." Or mostly right. He didn't have to be able to read minds to understand why Emily's smile fell and she looked away. "It'll be okay."

Emily nodded and curled up against him, closing her eyes. Corvo's breath caught in his throat but he still wouldn't let himself cry. 

"Hey now. You should get back to your room soon." Corvo nudged the girl but she only grumbled in response. "Havelock's already onto us. We can't have that now can we?"

She sighed dramatically and threw her arm out so she was on her back. Corvo ruffled her hair. "I GUESS you won't let me crawl across that neat little walkway they made for you?"

"As royal protector? No. Father? Double no. Just use the stairs." Corvo laughed softly and helped her to her feet. "I will still be here in the morning. I promise."

He kissed the top of her head and sent her on her way. Emily yawned and stretched and waved to Corvo as she ran back down the stairs. He flinched, almost calling out to her to keep quiet. It wasn't outside of her usual shenanigans, but she didn't usually run around at 3 AM either. 

Corvo swallowed when she was gone and let himself lay back down. He rubbed his eyes, let out a sigh, and pulled the blanket over himself.


End file.
